comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep13 What The Little Bird Told Him)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with The Electrocutioiner and Amygdala winding through the street outfitted with an elaborate electrical harness and battery. They stop at Irwin's Electronics, electrocute the man at the door and make their way behind the counter to Irwin himself, who recognizes the Electrocutioner. Back at the police station, Essen updates the cops on the escapees, telling them that Gruber, The Electrocutioner's name, is an alias. Jim comes to lay claim to his case and Essen tells him to leave, that the commissioner is coming. It's too late, though, and the commissioner both finds him and then brings Gordon and Bullock back to talk in private. At Irwin's, there's a big lab that he's left intact for The Electrocutioner, who turns his machines back on and then kills Irwin for double-crossing him and getting him sent to Arkham. The commissioner and Gordon argue back and forth, with the commissioner thinking that Gordon's dad was too good for his kid to be a cop. Gordon tells him that he guarantees he'll bring in the escapees, but that he needs his job back to do it. The commissioner gives him 24 hours to do it, and tells Gordon that in a day, he'll demote Bullock down to join him at Arkham. Cut to a family in mourning; it's a family at a wake in sepia tone, with a patriarch on a table in the center of a room. Flash forward and a boy in the room is Don Falcone, who has two of his men killing someone who is begging for his life. He stands in the street and tells Liza about how long he's worked to be where he is; he tells her that she needs to go find a young man, get married and have babies. He tells her that he would be willing to set her up with a legitimate business of some kind so that she can be independent. She declines, saying she would rather be with him, and puts a flower in his lapel. He leaves her and goes to his car, and she watches after him nervously. Back at the police department, Gordon is happy to be back. Nigma introduces The Electrocutioner as Jack Buchinsky. He's a career criminal who wanted to get to Arkham for some reason. He goes to see Miss Kringle, his crush, who brings him a cupcake he had left on her desk with a live bullet baked into it. She tells him it's creepy and inedible, and hands it back to him; he protests that it's a riddle. Buchinsky had partners who were never found; that's where they will start investigating. Uniformed officers find the stolen Arkham van on patrol, near Irwin's Electronics. Gordon and Bullock go to investigate, finding the body of the guard and that Irwin is there writing “I will not betray my friends” on the wall in a trance. Liza is pulled off the street, apparently by kidnappers, with a bag over her head. It turns out it's Fish, who is going to make her move on Falcone. She calls him masking her voice electronically and indicating that she has Liza. At the police department, Leslie Thompkins comes to see Gordon. The newspapers have now named The Electrocutioner, and Nigma gives Gordon and Bullock galoshes to wear in case of electrical attack. Leslie (call her Lee) comes to talk to Gordon and Bullock about the case; one of the women in her wing is a pagan sorceress. She has a doll she was given to curse by Gruber – a man called “Mr. M.” Gordon realizes that it looks a bit like Maroni. Penguin receives a call while the Maroni clan are at dinner together. It's Falcone, who tells him someone has taken Liza. Penguin believes this gives him leverage against Fish, and goes to see Falcone, saying that his mother is sick. Before he can go, though, he's blasted by The Electrocutioner, who then deploys an electrical grenade of some kind in the restaurant. Gordon tells Maroni that he knows Maroni was in league with Buchinsky, and that it's Buchinsky who attacked the restaurant. He offers to take Maroni into protective custody, saying that they'll catch the bad guy and Maroni will get rid of a dangerous nuisance. Penguin wakes up briefly, stammering that he must be going for urgent business with Falcone. Maroni, one of his men and Penguin all head to the police department. Barbara gets out of a taxi and enters a mantion, where her parents live (the butler doesn't recognize her). Her parents are cold and distant, but polite. She hopes to stay with them for a few days. They're apprehensive, but agree. They ask how Gordon is, and she tells them he's well, that they're very happy. At the police department, Maroni is holding court. Bullock wonders why Gordon is using him as bait in the department instead of elsewhere. Gordon says that it's the best-defended spot in Gotham. Penguin wakes up and is confronted about what he said by Maroni. Fish calls Falcone and tells her that if he leaves Gotham and never comes back, he can take Liza with him. He agrees to it, saying that she was always his favorite. At the club, though, Fish says that it's not time to celebrate; that she owes him an easy way out for his greatness. Liza is worried about Falcone, who Fish says sounded sad. She tells Liza that she will have to string Falcone along for a while when they leave town, and asks if that's okay. Fish says that Liza can like him all she wants, but can never tell him the truth. At Falcone's home, Zsasz asks permission to go to work. Falcone says no, maybe it's time to retire after all, since he doesn't know what he's fighting for. Zsasz tells him that he's fighting for respect, but Falcone rejects it. He says that why not go live in the country with Liza, if that's what they want and also something that would make him happy. Zsasz begs him not to talk that way; he says he can take out Fish's crew on his own. Falcone says his job is to keep Falcone and Liza safe through the coming transaction. Nigma goes to see Miss Kringle, tells her the answer to his bullet-in-the-cupcake riddle and gets chased off by another cop. In an alley behind the building, Buchinsky is trying to gain entry into the building. Penguin swears his allegiance to Maroni and Maroni tells him to go ahead to see his mother, but there's an electrical attack on the building, knocking everyone out except Gordon and his galoshes. In the dark, The Electrocutioner and Amygdala find Maroni. Gordon pulls a gun on them but is disarmed by a blast from Buchinsky's harness. Gordon subdues Amygdala and, while Buchinsky is monologuing, splashes a cup of water on his machine, shorting it out. There's a ceremony, where the commissioner awards him his shield back. Afterwards, Gordon tells Bullock that he's done being careful. Bullock objects, saying that he hasn't been careful so far, but Gordon wants to go get a beer. Penguin arrives to see Falcone, who tells him that he was right about Fish. Penguin tells him that Liza was planted by Fish as a setup. Falcone slaps him, and then demands he prove it. Penguin says he can't, but Falcone says he's wrong. Penguin asks when he has been wrong. The phone rings: it's Fish, who tells him that they will meet at the club in an hour. He says he'll be there. He comes to the club to see her, and Fish assures him that she just needs him to sign papers relinquishing control of the family and then they're free to leave. She says she's offering him a way out, but he insists on seeing her before he signs anything. Fish dismisses him, saying she's fine, but he says he needs to see her or no deal. Butch brings her in and she crosses to Falcone, who asks if she's alright. He asks her how long she's known Fish. When he can tell she's lying, he lays bare the fact that he's been tipped off, and he's ashamed of his stupidity. Zsasz and his people come in, taking Fish, Liza and Butch at gunpoint. Falcone tells Liza that he's sorry she got mixed up in all this, and then strangles her to death, and leaves the flower from his lapel on her body. Falcone says that he has killed all of Fish's people, and that he wants her and Butch alive for now -- but that they're to be locked up so they can suffer for betraying the memory of his mother. He brings The Penguin in, revealing him as the one who sold her out, and tells Penguin to say his goodbyes quickly. He tells Fish hello and smiles. Dr. Thompkins stops at the police department to get the doll and see Gordon. He's in the locker room, and she's surprised to find that he's between places. She goes to leave and he stops her, kissing her. An officer comes to say there's been a shootout at Fish Mooney's place. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Gotham Category:Batman Family Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Captain Sarah Essen Category:Amygdala Category:Jack Gruber Category:Victor Zsasz Category:Sal Maroni Category:Jack Gruber The Electrocutioner Category:Commissioner Loeb Category:Kristen Kringle Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin)